CARAMEL WHIPPED (EXO FANFIC)
by Jung Hasu
Summary: Cinta itu seperti kue.. Perlu melewati berbagai proses untuk mendapatkan cinta yang sejati. Itulah yang dialami Xi Luhan yang baru saja pindah ke Korea mengikuti ibunya. Pribadinya yang polos dan ceria membawanya pada petualangan yang seru dan menyenangkan dengan KUE dan CINTA. Cast : Kai, Luhan, Sehun, D.O, dll... yah masih amatir sih.. Jadi, DLDR aja deh...


Summary : Cinta itu seperti kue... Perlu melewati berbagai proses untuk mendapatkan cinta yang sejati.

Itulah yang dialami Xi Luhan yang baru saja pindah ke Korea mengikuti ibunya.

Pribadinya yang polos dan ceria membawanya pada petualangan yang seru dan

menyenangkan dengan KUE dan... CINTA...

Cast : Xi Luhan as Luhan

Kim Jongin as Kai

Oh Sehun as Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as D.O

Kim Jongdae (Chen) as Kai's father

Kim Minseok (Xiumin) as Luhan's mother

Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Zhang Yi Xing as Lay

Pairing : Siapa ya? Pokoknya EXO..EXO...

Rating : T

Genre :Romance,humor gagal

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, MPreg, remake story

 **Cerita ini remake dari manga Caramel Whip karya Yamabe Mayu, dengan perubahan sesuai kreasi penulis..**

-DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-

-MAKE IT SIMPLE-

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

"HMM" seorang namja manis sedang berkonsentrasi pada indra penciumannya. Sambil memejamkan mata, namja itu memfokuskan dirinya pada aroma manis menguar di udara.

'Harumnya terasa manis sekali! Baru kali ini aku mencium yang seperti ini!' batinnya.

'Sepertinya ada hal yang menarik yang akan terjadi hari ini' lanjutnya dalam hati. Dengan semangat dia menuju ke tumpukan kardus yang berisi barang-barangnya.

Luhan POV

"Apa boleh buat,aku sedang lapar" aku sibuk mencari barang berhargaku diantara kardus-kardus yang menumpuk di ruang tamu.

"TARA" akhirnya ketemu! Sendok berhargaku! Dengan ini, aku akan makan enak!

"Aku adalah anak mama yang seorang kritikus makanan dan tukang makan terlatih! Yeah!" seruku riang.

.

Ah ya, perkenalkan Xi Luhan imnida. Panggil aku Luhan. Aku baru 2 hari ini pindah ke Seoul dari Beijing, China. Aku adalah anak yang periang dan tukang makan, hehehe. Ibuku Kim Min seok adalah pria cantik yang merupakan seorang kritikus makanan yang terkenal dengan nama Xiumin. Jadi jangan heran jika aku menjadi tukang makan, hehehe.

Oh,iya. Saat ini aku sedang beres-beres barang-barang kami di apartemen baruku. Tapi... Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau yang sangat manis! Hmm,saatnya berburu makanan enak!

Author POV

"Ketemu asal baunya!" seru Luhan riang setelah berjalan 2 blok dari kompleks apartemennya. Di depannya nampaklah tempat yang menjadi sumber dari bau manis yang di ciumnya. Sebuah toko kue bergaya Jepang.

"Apa tulisannya?" O.O

"Aneh! Aku tak mengerti!" gerutunya.

"Ah sudahlah. Langsung saja!" tekadnya kemudian.

"Annyeong!" serunya sambil membuka pintu toko. Namun,

"KELUAR" seru sebuah suara dari dalam toko diikuti dengan beberapa orang yang terlempar dari dalamnya. Hal itu menyebabkan dia terjatuh.

"AKU TIDAK BERKEWAJIBAN MEMBIARKAN ORANG YANG SELALU BERPIKIRAN LOGIS UNTUK CARI BERITA DISINI!" Seorang namja paruh baya berpakaian ala Chef terlihat membentak pada orang-orang yang baru saja terlempar keluar dari toko tersebut.

"KUE BUAT WARTAWAN KACANGAN SEPERTI KALIAN?!TIDAK AKAN!"

Luhan nampak terkejut, apalagi setelah dia mengenali salah seorang yang terlempar dari toko tersebut.

"EOMMA" serunya sambil menghampiri seorang pria cantik yang terjatuh.

"Lulu..." seru pria cantik yang dipanggilnya eomma.

"Jadi toko ini yang akan menjadi bahan berita hari ini?" tanya Luhan pada eommanya.

"Ne, padahal eomma datang mau memperkenalkan toko ini di acara memasak eomma. Keundae, pemilik tokonya pelit, DASAR KEPALA BATU" umpat Xiumin, eomma Luhan dengan kesal. Pemilik toko yang mendengar umpatan Xiumin sontak tersinggung.

"MEMANGNYA KALAU KEPALA BATU KENAPA! PERGI SANA!" serunya sambil membanting pintu toko.

Luhan yang mendengar pintu toko ditutup sontak langsung bangkit dan menggedor pintu.

"Aduh.. Aku kan cuma tamu... Buka pintunya.. Aku mau beli kue"

Brak! Sura pintu dibuka dari dalam, dan...

Bruk!

Yang berakhir dengan sekantung garam yang tersiram dikepalanya. #Poor Luhan

"Aaargh! Tuh kan gara-gara eomma! Lulu jadi tidak bisa beli kue enak disini!" omel luhan pada eommanya.

"Lulu, kamu sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang pindahan?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Xiumin menoleh ke arah luhan berada,

HILANG!

"XI LUHAN!"

"Hah, gawat!" rutuknya sambil menghela napas. Cukup melelahkan kabur dari eommanya yang menyeramkan itu.

SNIHF...SNIHF...

"Baunya harum!" batinnya sambil menghirup aroma yang tercium di udara.

"Toko ini pasti bukan toko biasa" gumam Luhan semangat.

"Argh!Aku mau!" Serunya heboh.

"Ah, tapi di toko itu ada ahjushi galak" Luhan asyik menggumam sendiri.

Luhan pun berusaha mencari cara untuk mendapatkan kue dari toko itu.

"AHA! Di dapur kan ada kue juga! Langsung beli di dapurnya saja, jadi tidak perlu bertemu ahjushi galak deh!"

Dengan langkah mengendap Luhan pun menuju ke belakang toko.

"Hmm, baunya dari sini" gumamnya sambil mengendus-endus udara di sekitar jendela dapur.

O.O

Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang tampak di dalam dapur yang terlihat dari jendela. Terlihat berbagai macam kue yang tampak enak serta sang pembuatnya, seorang namja tampan yang, ehm, tampan sedang sibuk menghias kue-kuenya.

"Huwaaah! Kue-kuenya kelihatan seperti batu mulia! Semuanya.. Paman? itu yang membuat!?" gumamnya. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Eh,dia masih muda? Seumur denganku kah?" batinnya.

Tanpa sadar air liurnya keluar melihat semua kue-kue itu.

"Ups" Luhan pun langsung mencari dompetnya

"Dompet.. Dimana ya?" gumamnya sambil mencari dompetnya di saku kemeja dan celananya.

DEG O.O

"TIDAK ADA" serunya tertahan.

"Jangan-jangan... Jatuh saat ribut-ribut tadi?!" gumam Luhan panik.

SNIFH..SNIFH...

"wanginya..." Rengeknya dalam hati.

CLINK

Dia melihat karet gelang yang mengikat sendoknya di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya, sedikit curang dan licik.. Tapi terpaksa..."

TARR! TUK! TUK! PLEK!

Terjatuhlah salah satu kue yang berada di meja dapur karena karet yang dilontarkan Luhan

'Berhasil' sorak Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan pun langsung masuk lewat jendela sambil berseru,

"Aku minta kue yang jatuh itu! serunya dengan raut mupeng..

Namja yang tengah sibuk menghias kue itu pun menoleh melihat kuenya terjatuh dan terkejut melihat Luhan yang berseru sambil memasuki dapur lewat jendela.

"Wajahmu? Kau benar-benar lapar ya?!" tanyanya pada Luhan dengan wajah prihatin.

" Ayo silahkan makanlah yang kau suka" lanjutnya dengan nada ramah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ne! Jangan sampai kalah dengan kemiskinan! Kau harus hidup dengan layak dan kuat!" seru namja itu berapi-api.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"batin Luhan heran.

"Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting makan!" serunya dalam hati dengan riang.

"Selamat makan!" seru Luhan riang sambil memakan salah satu kue dengan lahap.

"Nice.. Really nice!" serunya berbinar.

Namja itu terharu melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menikmati kue buatannya.

"G..Gomawo" sahut namja itu malu-malu.

"Apa aku boleh makan yang lainnya?" Luhan melirik kue-kue yang terletak di nampan yang di bawa namja itu.

"Ah,tentu saja boleh. Silahkan"

Luhan pun melahap semua kue itu hingga tak tersisa.

Sementara itu,

"Aku pulang!" seorang namja yang manis nan tampan memasuki toko kue itu.

"Eh, Sehun-ah kau sudah pulang?"sambut Lay, asisten sekaligus pelayan di toko itu.

"Annyeong Lay hyung ,ahjushi! Kai hyung eoddiga?" tanyanya riang.

"Dapur" jawab Mr. Kim sang pemilik toko dengan ketus.

" Ahjushi waeyo?" tanya Sehun pada Lay sambil berbisik.

"Tadi ada orang dari televisi yang mencari berita kesini" jawab Lay, juga sambil berbisik.

"OO..." Sehun manggut-manggut paham. Dia pun bergegas menuju ke dapur. Dia tidak sabar mencoba kue buatan Kai.

"Hyung!" serunya sambil memasuki dapur.

O.O

Sehun shock melihat berbagai bungkus kue yang berserakan di dapur.

"Apa-apaan ini Hyung!" teriak Sehun setelah tersadar. "Kuenya habis?!"

Kai dan Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Luhan langsung membungkukkan badan.

"Ah kamsahamnida atas kuenya" ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk pada Kai dan Luhan.

Kai menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Namjachingu?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Bukan!" elak Sehun.

"Yak! Nuguseyo?!" bentak Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ah annyeong! Jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida. Panggil saja Luhan. Second grade on EXO Senior High School. Aku baru pindah 2 hari yang lalu dari Beijing. Bangapseumnida" seru Luhan riang.

"Oo, hoobae" gumam Kai.

"Seumur" gumam Sehun singkat.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Luhan semangat pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Kim Jong In imnida. Panggil aku Kai. Aku anak tertua pemilik toko ini. Saat ini tengah belajar membuat kue. Bangapseumnida." sapa Kai ramah.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah Kai lekat-lekat.

"Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat, Kai gege ternyata tampan dan manis seperti kue ya!" ujar Luhan polos sambil masih menatap Kai lekat.

Kai terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat dia berusaha mencerna perkataan Luhan. Setelah mengerti bahwa Luhan tengah memujinya wajahnya pun memerah.

"Ah, g, gomawo Luhan-ssi" ucap Kai terbata.

"Kai gege itu..telmi ya?" bisiknya pada Sehun.

"Ya begitulah"sahut Sehun.

"By the way, Oh Sehun imnida. Aku sepupu Kai hyung. Perlu kau tahu, Xi Luhan-ssi, . MEMAKAN. KUEKU. HABIS" ujarnya dengan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Kue?" gumam luhan polos.

"Ah, kue! Aku jadi mengagumi kue buatan Kai gege! Besok aku boleh mencobanya lagi ya?" pinta Luhan pada Kai dengan muka memelas andalannya.

"Tidak boleh!" seru Sehun tegas.

"Kenapa tidak boleh!" seru Luhan tidak terima.

"Ini peraturan toko ini! Kue yang di buat Kai hyung hanya percobaan, untuk mencegah bocornya resep keluar, orang luar dilarang mencoba!" jelas Sehun dengan nada dingin.

Luhan pun shock.

"Sehun-ah, kau terlalu dingin" tegur Kai.

"Kai hyung terlalu baik pada orang lain!" protes Sehun.

"Kau beli kue yang ada di toko saja sana! Sama-sama enak kok" suruh Sehun pada Luhan.

"Aniyo! Aku cuma mau kue buatan Kai gege!" seru Luhan kekeuh.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" tegas Sehun.

Luhan pun menunduk dalam. Dia berusah berpikir bagaimana cara untuk bisa menikmati kue buatan Kai lagi. Setelah beberapa saat dia pun menghembuskan napas.

"Geurae, aku pulang" ujar Luhan pelan.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik" ujar Sehun riang.

"Aku akan mengambil baju-bajuku. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini sebagai adik angkat Kai gege!" seru Luhan bertekad keras.

"MWO!"seru Kai dan Sehun kompak.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

BRUK

"Mohon bantuannya Kai gege, Sehun-ah" Luhan sudah berganti baju dan berdiri tegak di depan Kai dan Sehun dengan beberapa tas berisi baju-baju dan barang-barang Luhan lainnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Yang terpenting adalah kue Kai gege!" seru Luhan bersemangat.

"Yak! Apa keluargamu dirumah tidak mengkhawatirkan dirimu?" tanya Sehun heran. Luhan tiba-tiba memasang wajah murung.

"Dirumah tidak ada siapapun. Setelah appa dan eomma bercerai, Kami pindah ke Korea. Kami baru tiba di Seoul kemarin. Eomma selalu sibuk bekerja dan tak pernah dirumah" cerita Luhan dengan nada sedih.

Kai menatap Luhan prihatin.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Ibuku juga sudah meninggal. Ayo masuk!" ajak Kai ramah.

Sehun shock.

"Hyung!? Yang benar saja!" bentak Sehun

"Sehun-ah" sela Kai.

"Kau ini benar-benar berdarah dingin ya! Dia itu kesepian" serunya.

"HA?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Terlihat Luhan tengah asyik bersenandung sembari melihat-lihat ke sekeliling rumah.

"Kesepian darimana hyung? Dia terlihat senang begitu" gerutu Sehun.

"Dia itu hanya pura-pura bahagia. Pokoknya kita harus membantunya untuk bahagia. Ini takdir kita Sehun!" seru kai semangat. Sehun cengo.

"Rumah gege unik ya. Antik gitu. Kayak rumah-rumah gaya Jepang gitu" puji Luhan sambil terus memandangi seisi rumah.

"Oo, itu karena eommaku orang Jepang. Jadi appa membangun rumah ini sesuai permintaan eomma. Toko kue di depan juga memakai nama Jepang" jelas Kai.

"Oh,ya! Apa namanya? Aku tidak bisa baca tulisannya..."

"KAMAKUTEI artinya 'toko yang pendiam' "

" 'Toko yang pendiam'? Nama yang unik"

"Kamsahamnida" ujar Kai tulus.

"Ah, ya. Hari ini kita harus membersihkan dapur. Tapi aku akan melihat ke toko dulu. Sehun dan Luhan bisa bantu aku membereskan dapur dahulu? Aku akan cepat kembali" pinta Kai.

"Ok!" seru Luhan semangat. Sehun hanya mengangguk ogah-ogahan. Dalam hatinya, Sehun tengah menyusun rencana untuk membuat Luhan diusir dari rumah toko ini agar tidak menguasai kue buatan Kai.

Luhan dan Sehun pun mulai membereskan dapur sedangkan Kai pergi ke toko.

Saat sedang memasukkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue ke kulkas, Luhan tiba-tiba terpaku di depan kulkas. Sehun yang ingin menyuruh Luhan untuk meletakkan barang didekat mixer pun heran.

"Oooi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan yang masih di depan kulkas.

O.O

"Uwaaah! Kau sedang apa?!" serunya kaget melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tengah asik memakan sesuatu.

"Habisnya enak sih! Jadi aku coba sedikit deh!" ujar Luhan polos.

"sedikit apanya!? Sampai habis begini?!" gerutu Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tempat yang telah kosong.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat.

"Ah, kalau Kai hyung tau... Ini kesempatan untuk menyingkirkannya" batin Sehun.

'Kai hyung kan paling keras soal barang-barang patisserie. Namja ini tak akan dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Kai hyung'

"Ah,terserah kau saja" ujarnya pada Luhan

"Nambah ah!" Luhan pun kembali mencari krim itu di kulkas.

"Hei"tegur Sehun

"Ya, tidak ada" Luhan kecewa

"Ah, buat saja lagi ya? Mumpung rasanya belum hilang" tekadnya

"Susu, vanila, telur, gula, dan tepung. Ok!" Dia pun mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

Sehun tekejut. 'Dia benar'

"Kau pernah buat?" tanya Sehun

"Belum. Tapi kalau sudah mencoba sekali, tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu cara membuatnya"ucap Luhan polos.

"Pertama, telurnya diambil kuningnya saja, lalu diaduk rata dengan gula. Setelah itu dicampur dengan tepung. Masukkan vanila dan susu. Setelah itu dimasak deh!"

Sehun terpaku melihat Luhan

"Selesai!" seru Luhan riang.

Sehun pun mencobanya.

"Wah! Sama dengan krim patisserie buatan Kai hyung!" puji Sehun tidak percaya.

" Masa?" Luhan pun ikut mencoba.

"BOHONG!" serunya sambil menjitak Sehun. "Beda tahu. Ada yang kurang!" serunya lagi.

"Masa?" tanya Sehun tak yakin.

Tepat pada saat itu Kai masuk ke dapur.

"Sudah selesai?"

O.*

"Kalian sedang apa?" Kai langsung menjitak Sehun. Double punch to Sehun. #poor Sehun

"Jangan main-main dengan bahan kue!" serunya. "Karena baru pertama, Luhan aku maafkan"

"Mianhae"ucap Luhan menyesal

Kai melihat krim yang dibuat Luhan

"Tapi hasilnya bagus, tidak terlihat seperti pertama kali buat" puji Kai

"Tapi rasanya ada yang beda dengan buatan gege yang di kulkas"gerutu Luhan

Kai pun mengecek krim tersebut.

"Ah mungkin itu" serunya. Dia pun mengambil botol kecil dalam kulkas.

"Sirup Kirschen. Harumnya samar,kalau bukan seorang patisserie tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Kai ge memang hebat! Iya, bau ini! Ditambah ini, jadi sama deh!" seru Luhan gembira

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kai hyung memang beda" puji Sehun.

"Bukan" Sehun langsung menoleh ke kai

"Tapi anak itu yang berbeda" gumam Kai

Sehun menatap Kai heran

"Maksud hyung?"

"Dia bisa mengetahui apa saja yang terkandung dalam suatu makanan hanya dengan sekali coba lalu membuatnya kembali dengan sama persis. Jangan-jangan anak itu..." Kai menjeda ucapannya.

"Mempunyai bakat terpendam untuk menjadi pattiserie yang ahli" Kai menatap kagum ke arah Luhan yang tengah asyik ngemil whipped cream buatannya.

.

Hari pun menjelang sore, pintu yang merupakan penghubung dapur dengan toko terbuka

"KAI, SEHUN! Kalian sedang apa? Cepat siapkan makan mal-"

Kim Jongdae aka Chen yang merupakan ayah Kai terkejut melihat Luhan ada di dapurnya.

"KAMU YANG TADI!" Seru Chen kaget

"APPA! Sudah lelah ya Appa?"sambut Luhan riang "Aku Xi Luhan. Mulai hari ini akan jadi anak perempuan Appa"

"APA?!"

" . Ya.. Begitulah..." ujar Kai bingung

"Begitu apanya! Dia ini mata-mata dari wartawan sial tadi siang" seru Chen

"MATA-MATA!" seru Kai dan Sehun heboh

Chen langsung menyalakan TV yang ada di dapur itu

"Tuh, dia anak dari pria cantik ini"

 ** _"Annyeong.. Xiumin imnida_** " terdengar suara dari tv diikuti munculnya wajah Xiumin, eomma dari Luhan

"Xiumin kan kritikus terkenal dari China yang lagi booming karena bergabung dengan KBS Cooking!"

Seru Sehun kaget dan tak menyangka jika Luhan anak dari orang seterkenal Xiumin.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang 'aku miskin dan belum pernah makan kue' begitu?" tuduh Kai pada Luhan

"Aku tak bilang begitu" elak Luhan

"Anak terbuang yang orang tuanya pemabuk di rumah yang dingin dan gelap setiap malam kamu menangis kedinginan dan kelaparan" tuduh Kai lagi

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu" elak Luhan lagi panik campur bingung.

"APA!?" seru Kai heboh

Luhan memandang Kai aneh

"Kai hyung memang sering menghayal yang tidak-tidak" terang Sehun

"Ahjushi boleh saja membenci para wartawan, tapi aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan eommaku. Mata-mata apanya!?" elak Luhan tak terima dengan tuduhan Chen

"BERISIK! Pokoknya keluar dari dapur dan tokoku" usir Chen

"Tidak mau!" seru Luhan keukeuh sambil berpegangan erat pada tumpukan wadah besar yang berisi kue-kue kreasi KAi.

"Aku akan memaksamu keluar meski harus dengan kekerasan" seru Chen sambil menarik Luhan yang berpegangan sangat erat

"Ayo Sehun.. Kita harus menghentikan Appaku"

"Ayo Kai Hyung" ujar Sehun semangat. 'jika Luhan pergi maka kue Kai hyung akan tetap milikku'batin Sehun senang

Mereka pun terlibat tarik menarik yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan tumpukkan wadah itu jatuh dan isinya berhamburan keluar. Mereka pun berlumuran kue yang tumpah dari wadah itu.

"Kue pesanan khusus yang kubuat..." ratap Kai

"Harus dibuat dari ulang semuanya" ratap Chen

"Badanku lengket penuh kue.. Hmm, manis.." gumam Sehun

"GYAA...!" Kai berteriak heboh

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai yang berteriak

Terlihatlah Luhan yang menjilati serpihan kue dan krim yang melumuri pipi dan ujung hidung Kai, sementara Kai hanya tersipu dan wajahnya memerah.

Sehun melotot

"Ah, di pipi Sehun juga ada" seru Luhan sambil menghampiri Sehun dan menjilat krim yang ada di pipi Sehun. (Luhan doyan apa mesum#PLAK)

Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi memerah dan tersipu malu-malu serta jantung yang berdetak kencang

Chen melotot geram

"Yak! Jorok sekali!" teriak Chen

"Habis sayang kuenya enak" elak Luhan

Sehun langsung tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan Chen

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia kan rivalku..' batin Sehun

"Pokoknya gara-gara kau kami harus bekerja keras dari awal lagi. Pergi kau!" seru Chen sambil menyeret Luhan keluar

"Ahjushi jahat. Aku kan cuma mau makan kue.." seru Luhan protes

"Percuma.. Menyerah saja.. Ahjushi tidak akan mendengarkanmu" ledek Sehun

"aku tak akan menyerah"

"Kalau begitu ayo berlomba denganku. Siapa yang bisa membuat kue yang enak berhak mengunjungi dapur ini dan juga kue Kai hyung. Bagaimana?" tantang Sehun

"Wah, boleh tuh!" Chen tiba-tiba muncul

"Jika kau menang kau boleh mengunjungi toko dan dapurku, tapi jika kau kalah kau harus jauh-jauh dari sini, bagaimana?" tantang Chen

"APPA" seru Kai

"Baik. Aku terima tantangan Ahjushi dan juga Sehun." Luhan menyanggupi

"Pertandingannya satu minggu lagi. Bersiap-siaplah" umum Chen

"AKU PASTI MENANG" seru Luhan dan Sehun

Kai hanya bisa menatap keduanya yang saling beradu pandangan dengan ilustrasi kilat berapi yang saling menyambar.

TBC

FF ketiga dengan main pair EXO... Buat EXO-L... Mohon dukungannya...

Thank you

RyeoTa Yamandharlie


End file.
